Weapon
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: When Megatron finds out that Spike has knowledge about a new Autobot weapon, he orders the human captured. Will the Autobots be in time to save their friend? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Weapon

Red Blaze 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Autobots or Decepticons!**_

Chapter 1

"That is so neat!" exclaims Spike, as he watches Wheeljack work in his shop on his newest invention.

Stopping in his work, the Autobot scientist seems amused by the young human. Though he is able to talk, both with his human friends and his fellow Autobots, he doesn't have a typical mouth to express emotions with. Instead, two communication modules on the sides of his head light up whenever he talks. After all the years of being friends with the Autobots, Spike doesn't need facial features to read the emotions of his mechanical friends.

"Neat?" asks the Autobot. "When it's done, it will be more than that."

"So, ummm, what is it?" asks Spike, glancing up from what's on the work table to look at Wheeljack.

"It's a Disruptor," announces the scientist proudly. "When it's completed, it will be able to interrupt our transformation mode."

"Okkk," replies the boy, still not sure what the weapon is.

"Say we have a Decepticon jet flying at us," explains Wheeljack. "Now, if this weapon is fired on him, he will change from jet to robot. I'm hoping it will provide confusion for the Decepticons, who won't know why he transformed."

"Or you could make Megatron change back to robot, if he's in gun mode," says Spike.

"Exactly," replies the Autobot, pleased that his friend understands.

Now knowing what the machine does, the human boy continues to watch the Autobot work on the weapon. Every few minutes, Wheeljack explains to Spike what's he's doing or why he's doing it. Though the technology is far beyond what the human is used to, Wheeljack enjoys sharing his knowledge with Spike.

Years earlier, when Wheeljack was first getting to know the boy, he asked Spike why he watches him work. "I like to learn" was the reply. Ever since that day, Wheeljack would allow the boy into workshop to watch him tinker with his newest invention. But, knowing that what he makes doesn't always work out as planned, Wheeljack still insists the boy is not around him when he tests the invention for the first time.

"When are you planning on testing it?" asks Spike.

"It will be tested around the base," answers the Autobot, never taking his eyes off the weapon. "After what happened with the Instant Immobilizer, I don't want to test it where the Decepticons can steal it."

Nodding his head, the boy continues to watch. Unbeknownst to either Autobot or human, someone is watching them. Laserbeak, Decepticon spy, is watching from above and recording the conversation being held. Later, when he returns to base, the Decepticon spy will share the information with Soundwave and Megatron. The dark mechanical condor is able to hide, almost in plain sight, and is a useful tool for the Decepticons.

"I think this is the first invention I've seen from beginning to end," says the human boy.

"Yes, I believe it is," confirms Wheeljack, looking away to glance at the boy. "But, you're still not going to be around when we test it."

"I know, I know," replies Spike with a smile. "I might get hurt."

Putting the finishing touches on the weapon, Wheeljack picks it up and brings it to his invention hold. After one too many explosions from inventions that had been left out, Optimus Prime had ordered a secure holding area for Wheeljack to store his inventions. That way, if something were to explode, than no one would be hurt. Only Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime know the code to get into the vault.

"I heard that you have found a home for you and Carly," says Wheeljack, as he and the human walk out of the room.

"Yeah, Bumblebee and Hound are going with me to see it," replies Spike excitedly. "Carly hasn't seen it yet. I want to wait till after the wedding, as a surprise."

As their voices fade from the work room, Laserbeak does a quick scan to see if any other Autobots are in the area. Finding none, Laserbeak decides it's time to leave the Autobot base and return to the Decepticon base. Taking flight, he quickly finds an air vent and shoots up it and out into the open sky.

…...

At a temporary Decepticon base, Laserbeak lands on Soundwave's shoulder. Lifting a hand, the communication officer scratches the mechanical bird under the chin before opening his tape deck. Transforming into a cassette, the Decepticon spy slips inside and proceeds to relay all the information he has gathered while spying on the Autobots.

"Megatron will want to know," growls Soundwave.

…...

"So, the Autobots have created a transformation disruptor," says Megatron, pondering how this information could benefit the Decepticons.

"I say we attack them now," screeches Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons.

"And why would I want to do that?" replies the leader of the Decepticons. "I want this weapon for myself."

"It is hidden in a vault, kept deep within the Autobot base," reports Soundwave in a monotone.

Nodding his head, Megatron says nothing for a moment. While many view him as evil and cruel (and they would not be wrong), Megatron is also an intelligent strategist. Taking a moment, he looks over every possibility and decides on the one that would best suit the Decepticons.

"The human boy?" says Megatron. "He watched the scientist make this weapon?"

"Yes, Megatron," replies Soundwave.

"What does a fleshling have to do with anything?" demands Starscream, as he paces around Megatron.

Ignoring his second in command, Megatron ponders this information. _Soundwave has pulled information out of a human brain before..._thinks Megatron.

"Send out Laserbeak and Rumble. Find the human boy and bring him here," orders Megatron. "Soundwave, when the boy gets here, I want you to take the information from his mind. Then we will create our own Disruptor."

"As you command, Megatron," replies Soundwave, before pressing the eject button.

…...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I vaguely refer to two G1 episodes: Episode 21 – The Immobilizer (the Instant Immobilizer that Wheeljack refers to) and Episode 5 – Roll For It (Soundwave removed information out of Chip's brain). **_

_**This is only my second Transformers story that I have written. Please let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A yellow VW Bug and a dark green military jeep pull up to a house in the outskirts of the closest city near the Autobot base. Spike gets out of the yellow car before both it and the jeep transform into Bumblebee and Hound.

"So this is it?" asks Hound, looking over the house.

"Yeah," replies Spike, smiling as he looks between his friends and the home he bought. "After buying the place, I had some people come in to remodel the house. The ceilings are higher, so most of you guys would be able to enter."

In front of the three friends is a tall, silver building, that had been a three floor house until Spike had bought it. Now, instead of three floors, the building has one large floor, with a small attic at the very top of the building. Knowing how large most of his friends were, Spike looked around until he was sure he found the right house. He wanted a home that he could invite his friends into. Surrounding the house, a large green lawn, big enough for children to play in. Spike could almost picture a little dark haired boy or girl already.

So focused on the building before them, neither Autobot nor human notice the dark shadow near the right corner of the house. Trying to stay out of sight, the Decepticon Rumble observes the group. Pressing one of the white dashes on his chest, the Decepticon opens communication between himself and Laserbeak.

"The boy is here." says Rumble with a smile. "Distract the Autobots and I will grab the boy."

Hearing a squawk over the communication, Rumble stomps his foot and glares up into the sky.

"They'll expect you to grab him," growls Rumble. "But if you want to mess this whole thing up, I'll let Megatron know who to blame."

Hearing another squawk from Laserbeak, Rumble smiles. "Glad you saw it my way."

…...

Hearing a mechanical cry from above, the Autobots and Spike look up to see a Decepticon.

"Laserbeak!" cries Bumblebee.

Having gotten the attention of his enemy on the ground, the Decepticon dives down toward them. Training his sights on the yellow Autobot and the human standing next to him, Laserbeak knows he must separate the boy from his friends.

"Move!" shouts Hound.

As the Decepticon nears the group, he opens fires with a missile. Grabbing the boy, Bumblebee jumps away from the blast. Rolling to the ground, he releases Spike and pushes him toward the house.

"Spike! Get to cover!" shouts Bumblebee, glancing over at his friend.

Nodding his head, the human rushes across the grass toward his house. Watching Spike run for cover, Bumblebee is almost caught by Laserbeak's second attack.

"Bumblebee!" shouts Hound.

Jumping out of the way, Bumblebee narrowly misses being hit by the Decepticon's attack. Glancing back to where Spike had been, the Autobot can no longer see the boy and can only hope that Spike found shelter and is safe.

…...

Rushing toward his house, Spike glances behind him once, as he hears Hound call out to Bumblebee. Concerned for his friend's safety, the human doesn't realize he's rushing toward a trap, till Rumble reaches out and grabs the boy. Pulling him toward the side of the building, the Decepticon pushes the boy against the house.

"You have information that Megatron wants," says Rumble, smirking at the human.

"Not interested," says Spike, as he struggles in vain against the Decepticon.

Wrapping his hand in the clothing that covers the boy's chest, Rumble lifts the human off the ground until they are face to face.

"Didn't give you a choice," replies the small Decepticon.

Turning the human, so the boy's back is against his chest, Rumble wraps an arm around the human before taking to flight.

…...

Dodging another attack by the Decepticon spy, Hound and Bumblebee return fire. Trading shot for shot, the Autobots get frustrated that they can't get a lock on the flying Decepticon. Unknown to the Autobots on ground, Laserbeak receives a short message from Rumble: _I have the human_. Knowing that his part is over, Laserbeak lets out a loud squawk before flying away from the battle.

"What just happened?" demands Bumblebee, lower his weapon to his side.

"I don't know," replies Hound, staring off after the Decepticon. Noticing another dark shape flying through the air near Laserbeak, he points it out to Bumblebee. "There's another Decepticon."

As the Autobot's spy, Bumbebee's sight is a little better than most of the other Autobots. Gazing at the fleeing Decepticons, Bumblebee quickly recognizes the other robot.

"It's Rumble," says Bumblebee. "And he's carrying something...NO!"

"What?" demands Hound, straining his optical sensors.

"We have to go!" shouts Bumblebee, transforming into his automobile mode.

"Bumblebee!" shouts Hound, as he also transforms and follows the little yellow car.

"Radio Optimus! The Decepticons have Spike!" says Bumblebee, refusing to lose sight of the fleeing Decepticons.

...

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE Please let me know if I should continue!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving at the temporary Decepticon base, Laserbeak flies directly to Soundwave, transforms and slips into Soundwave's open chest compartment. Following, Rumble enters the base, carrying the human. As soon as he enters the main room, the smaller Decepticon notices an energy cage. Rumble walks over and tosses the boy into the cage.

Passing through the energy, Spike feels an electric jolt through his body. Gritting his teeth, Spike says nothing as he lands in the cage. Slowly getting to his feet, the boy looks around and realizes he is completely surrounded by Decepticons.

"I wouldn't suggest trying to get out of the cage," rumbles a voice from behind. Not needing to turn around to know who spoke to him, Spike closes his eyes once before opening them and turning to face the leader of the Decepticons. "Fleshlings are fragile. The cage wasn't at maximum, but it is now. I didn't want you damaged...yet."

"Why would you care?" demands Spike, glaring at Megatron.

Smirking, the Decepticon stares down at the human trapped in the energy cage before him. "You have information I want. You know how the scientist made his newest weapon and I want that knowledge."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replies Spike, shaking his head.

"The Disruptor," says Megatron. "How do you make it? If you tell me, I will let you go."

"Never heard of it," replies Spike, continuing to glare at Megatron.

Looking at Soundwave, Megatron nods his head. Pressing play, voices fill the room.

"_I think this is the first invention I've seen from beginning to end."_

"_Yes, I believe it is"_

Pressing stop, Soundwave watches his leader, while Megatron looks down at Spike. Waiting, the Decepticon leader says nothing, giving the boy a moment to process what he heard.

"Tell me how to create it and I will let you go," says Megatron.

"What are we waiting for?" screeches a voice from behind Spike. Glancing over his shoulder, the boy looks at Starscream. "Just rip the knowledge from him."

"I am giving the boy a chance to spare himself the pain of Soundwave taking the knowledge from him," replies Megatron, pleasantly.

"Please, stop trying to be nice," says Spike, drawing the attention back to him. "I know you're anything but."

"Fine," growls Megatron. "Either give us the information we want or Soundwave will rip it from your puny, organic brain."

…...

"Optimus, we've tracked the Decepticons to a temporary base in the mountains," reports Bumblebee over the Autobot communication system.

"We are almost there," comes the Autobot leader's deep voice over the communication system. "We don't know how many Decepticons are in there. Do not attack till we get there."

"Spike's in there," says Bumbblebee, staring worriedly down at the building that he saw Laserbeak, Rumble, and his friend enter.

"I know," replies Optimus. "Have Hound recon and see if he can hear what is going on inside."

Looking over at the other Autobot, Hound nods his head to acknowledge the order. Pressing a button on his wrist, a small dish slides out. Point the small dish toward the building below, Hound and Bumblebee listen.

"_...waiting for? Just rip the knowledge from him."_

Worried, Bumblebee can only stare at Hound.

"Optimus, please hurry," says Bumblebee.

…...

"No," says Spike, glaring at the large Decepticon before him.

"Very well," says Megatron, looking at Soundwave. "He's yours."

Stepping forward, the communication officer looks down at the human. "Rumble," growls Soundwave.

Moving toward the human in the cage, Rumble reach a hand inside and grabs the boy by his shirt.

"This is going to hurt, punk," gloats Rumble and dragging the boy through the electric cage. Screaming out, Spike's entire body tenses from the energy shooting through his system.

"And Rumble," says Megatron. "Don't hurt the fleshling too much until Soundwave is done."

"Yes, sir," replies the smaller Decepticon, dropping the writhing human on the floor.

"Megatron!"

Turning, the evil Decepticon leader stares at the screen that Starscream is pointing at. "The Autobots are here!"

"Then we deal with them," says Megatron.

The Decepticons quickly leave to join the Autobots outside in battle.

"Soundwave, Rumble, join us once you have the information I want," commands Megatron before he leaves to join his Decepticons on the battlefield. "And dispose of the human."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Watching as the Decepticons leave their temporary base to join the Autobots outside, Optimus Prime looks down at Hound and Bumblebee who are standing near him.

"Hound, Bumblebee, get in there and find Spike," orders Optimus.

…...

Grabbing the boy from the ground, Rumble holds him for Soundwave. Placing a fingers at one side of the human's head and his thumb on the other side, Soundwave begins his search of the boy's brain to find the information that Megatron wants.

Knowing that the more he fights, the worst it will be for him, Spike also knows that he can't let the Decepticons have the instructions on how to build the Disruptor. Forcing memories into his brain that Soundwave will have to sift through to get to the memories he wants, Spike focuses on all the fun times he's had with the Autobots.

Slowly the pain increases, as Soundwave pushes through the memories that Spike is forcing on him. Finding new memories, anything Spike can think of, the boy continues to fill his mind with things that Decepticons could never want.

_I can't give up. I won't give up,_ thinks Spike as he finds more and more memories to focus his mind on.

Tried of the boy's attempts to delay him, Soundwave shoves past Spike's efforts to block him. Crying out at the sudden and vicious attack, the human can no longer think of anything. His mind and body fill with pain as the Decepticon rips the knowledge of the weapon from his brain. After only moments, though it felt like hours, Soundwave removes his fingers from the boy's head and Rumble allows the human to collapse to the ground. Trembling, Spike can do little more than lay at the feet of the two Decepticons.

"I'll deal with the human, so you can let Megatron know you have the information," says Rumble, staring down at the boy near his feet.

"Very well," says Soundwave. Without a glance toward the boy, Soundwave turns to join the Decepticons outside.

Silently, Rumble watches until the older Decepticon is gone before turning his attention to the human at his feet.

"This is going to be fun," smirks Rumble.

…...

"Optimus! Look!" calls out Wheeljack, pointing down at the Decepticon base.

Sparing a glance from the battle he is in with Thundercracker, Optimus watches as Soundwave leaves the base and joins Megatron. Knowing that the only reason Soundwave would have left the base is if he had the information Megatron sought, Prime can only hope that Spike is ok.

Out of time, Optimus lifts his weapon and fires on Thundercracker. Taking the shot in his chest, the Decepticon falls away from the Autobot leader. Adjusting his aim, Optimus stares down the barrel of his gun at Soundwave.

"Autobots! Take out Soundwave!" calls out Optimus Prime, as he fires on the Decepticon communication officer.

As one, the Autobots fire on Soundwave.

…...

"Fleshlings are so fragile," complains Rumble, as he kicks the human onto his back.

Still trying to recover from the final assault from Soundwave, Spike is only half aware of Rumble. Slowly opening his eyes, Spike watches as the Decepticon lifts a foot and almost gently places on his chest. Pinned to the ground, Spike knows that he can't lift the foot from his chest nor stop Rumble from what he intends to do.

Raising his gun, Rumble checks the setting. Putting the weapon on the absolutely lowest setting, he points the weapon at the human's face.

"I pull this trigger and, even on the lowest setting, you'd be dead," taunts the Decepticon. "But..."

Adjusting aim, the Decepticon fires his gun, barely grazing the human's right shoulder. Crying out, Spike reaches for the wounded shoulder.

"If I kill you too soon, I won't get to have any fun," says Rumble.

Exerting a little more pressure through the foot that rests on the human's chest, Rumble stops the boy's chest from rising. Struggling to get the foot off his chest and be able to breath again, Spike quickly realizes that he has no chance of moving the Decepticon's foot. Watching the panic on the boy's face, Rumble smiles as he stares down at Spike. When he notices the struggles becoming less energetic, the Decepticon eases up on the pressure holding the boy down and allows the human to breath again.

"But even after you're dead, I will still have fun tormenting those weak Autobots with your death," says Rumble, as he raises his weapon again. "Why they would care about such a weak and helpless fleshling is beyond me."

Firing his weapon again, Rumble burns Spike's other shoulder. Crying out again, Spike clenches his eyes shut against the pain.

…...

"He has to be in here somewhere," says Hound, as they look through the many rooms that make up the Decepticon base.

Suddenly, the two Autobots hear a cry echo throughout the halls. Stopping, they both look to the end of the hallway and the open room beyond. Rushing to the end of the hall, Hound and Bumblebee enter a large room. Quickly, they spot the source of the cry.

Rumble, with one foot on Spike's chest, is pointing his gun in the boy's face. So consumed with torturing the human, Rumble doesn't realize that two Autobots have entered the room.

"Rumble!" shouts Bumblebee, raising his weapon to fire on the Decepticon.

Twisting around, the Decepticon has no time to react before the yellow Autobot fires. Taking the hit in his chest, the Decepticon is blown off of the human and hits the far wall.

"Bumblebee! Take Spike!" shouts Hound as he makes his way across the room to deal with Rumble.

"But..." says Bumblebee.

"Get him out of here," says Hound, as he reaches the smaller transformer and lift him to his feet.

Nodding his head, Bumblebee rushes to the boy's side, while Hound bashes the enemy into the nearby wall.

"You no good piece of fucking slag," says Hound, as he continues his assault against the Decepticon.

Knowing that he has to get away from the enraged Autobot, Rumble fires his weapon into Hound's face. With barely a blink from the Autobot, the Decepticon is forced to remember that his weapon is on the lowest setting.

Though not as strong as Ironhide or Optimus Prime, Hound finds the strength within him to smash the Decepticon through the wall and into the battle that is raging outside.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long since I've done an update. I haven't given up on the story.**_

Chapter 5

It doesn't take Megatron long to figure out why the Autobots are focusing their attack on one thing. Checking quickly to see that Soundwave has exited the building, Megatron knows that the communication officer must have the knowledge of the weapon that interests Megatron so much. Watching the progress of Soundwave, Megatron knows it's only a matter of time before the Autobots score real damage on Soundwave and, more importantly, damage to the information the Decepticon holds.

"Retreat!" Megatron shouts across the battlefield.

Acknowledging the command from their leaders, Decepticons begin to disengage the Autobots. Taking to the air himself, Soundwave is only a few feet off the ground when Hound and Rumble come out of the building, through a wall. Once outside, Hound draws back and strikes Rumble in the chest plate. With no time to move out of the way, the small Decepticon flies through the air and smashes into Soundwave, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Hound! Wheeljack! Scramble Soundwave's circuits!" shouts Optimus Prime.

While both Hound and Wheeljack have shoulder mounted weapons, those weapons can also send out pulsing waves and scramble any Transformers circuits that gets in its path. Focusing their weapons on Soundwave, both send out scrambling energy waves toward the fallen Decepticon.

Grunting at the dual attack, Soundwave knows he has to get away from the Autobots and get the weapon information to Megatron. Grabbing Rumble, Soundwave clumsily launches himself into the air. Shifting their attack, Wheeljack and Hound focus on the quickly retreating Decepticon.

Slowly the Decepticon rises in the air, though occasionally dipping, as Hound and Wheeljack keep on him till Soundwave is out of range. Turning off their energy scramblers, Wheeljack and Hound turn to face the rest of the Autobots as they converge.

"Hound?" asks Optimus Prime. "Report."

"We found Spike," replies Hound.

"And?" demands Iron Hide.

"He was hurt," replies the other Autobot. "I told Bumblebee to take him and go."

Nodding his head, since the Autobot leader had seen the little yellow bug leave the building in a different direction away from the battle, Optimus turns to face the other Autobots.

"We'll head back to base," says Optimus. "Roll out."

Quickly, the Autobots transform and drive away from what is left of the battlefield.

…...

Arriving at the closest hospital, Bumblebee quickly rolls up to the Emergency Room entrance. Transforming, he holds his human friend in his arms and walks into the busy area.

"My friend needs help." calls Bumblebee.

Glancing up from the reception desk, the nurse takes a moment in stunned shock, since this is her first time seeing a robot, before her training kicks in. Pushing a button on her desk, the nurse gets up from the desk and moves toward the robot. She clears her desk, just as a set of double doors swing open and two orderlies rush out with a gurney.

Rushing the gurney toward the Autobot, they stop near the little yellow robot. Gently, Bumblebee lays his friend down on the gurney.

"What happened?" demands one of the orderlies.

"He was hurt," replies Bumblebee.

"Burns on both shoulders," calls out the other male nurse assistant, as he looks over Spike.

"How did this happen?" asks the check in nurse.

"It was a Decepticon," answers Bumblebee, as he watches the two orderlies wheel his friend away. As they approach the double doors, the doors swing open and the gurney, with Spike on it, disappears into the other room.

Walking back to her desk, the nurse motions for the Autobot to join her. Knowing that the chair in front of the desk would never hold his weight, but also not wanting to intimidate the woman, who is trying to help his friend, by standing over her, Bumblebee kneels in front of the desk.

"I need you to tell me everything you can," she says. "The doctor is going to take care of your friend, but any information you have on how he got hurt will help the doctor."

"His name is Spike," says Bumblebee, staring earnestly at the human nurse. "He had been kidnapped and..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Downloading the information he had taken from the boy's mind, Soundwave exams the data as it scrolls across the screen. Preferring to work alone, with little tolerance for some of the other Decepticons, Sounds would be enjoying the peace and quiet of the workstation he is at, except he is not alone.

"You got your tailgate kicked and it wasn't even by Prime," taunts Frenzy to his brother Rumble.

Standing on one side of Soundwave, while Rumble is on the other side, the red and black mini-Decepticon enjoys taunting his brother.

"You should have had me help you," continues Frenzy. "I'm not the screw up that Rumble is."

"Yo, Soundwave," says Rumble, trying to ignore the other cassette. "Stuff looks to be missing."

Grunting, Soundwave continues to look over the information pouring across the screen.

"I thought you said the fleshling knew all the information on making Megatron's weapon?" says Frenzy, who decided to give up on taunting his brother and focuses on the information on the screen.

Grunting again, Soundwave notices as yet another blip in the data shows on the screen.

"Dude," says Frenzy, "Megatron is going to be pissed when he finds out."

"Way to state the obvious," returns Rumble, glaring at his brother.

"At least I didn't get my tailgate kicked by a stupid Autobot," replies Frenzy.

Grunting again, Soundwave reaches behind each of the cassettes, grabs their heads, and throws them behind and away from him.

"Ah, come on, Soundwave," says Rumble, getting to his feet and walking back over to the larger Decepticon.

"Yeah, we'll stop," says Frenzy, as he also gets up and walks back.

As the information finishes on the screen, Soundwave thinks about the missing information.

"It must have happened when those dumbass Autobots attacked you," says Rumble. "I hate to say it, but what if we asked Starscream to look at it. Maybe he can figure out what's missing. He was a scientist."

"Then Starscream tells Megatron that Soundwave messed up," replies Frenzy. "What about telling Megatron that the human's memory was faulty? Maybe we suggest that the human hadn't observed the whole thing?"

"Yeah," agrees Rumble, nodding his head. "Than Megatron orders Starscream to look at the data and you don't get into trouble."

Looking at one mini-Decepticon, than the other, Soundwave nods his agreement to the plan.

…...

"So, the human was wrong?" asks Megatron, staring at his communication officer.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," replies Soundwave. "While extracting the information, I noticed errors in the human's memory."

"I see," says Megatron. "And you're not trying to cover for yourself? You were under heavy fire once you left the building. The information could have been damaged later."

"Ah, come on, Megatron," says Rumble. "Soundwave is, like, loyal and shit. He wouldn't lie."

Staring down at the mini-Decepticon, Megatron says nothing and waits for Rumble to become uncomfortable. Shifting around, Rumble quickly drops his gaze and stares at the floor.

When Soundwave had come to him earlier to inform Megatron that there was a problem with the information, the Decepticon Leader had decided to make Soundwave report in front of most of the other Decepticons. So, while Megatron was staring down at the mini-Decepticon, many others were laughing.

"Soundwave doesn't lie?" says Skywarp. "What happened, Rumble? You took too much damage at the battle and it affected your memory circuits?"

"Soundwave doesn't lie to Megatron," says Frenzy, looking around at the other Decepticons in the room. "Unlike some of you."

Return his gaze to his communication officer, Megatron is having a hard time deciding if Soundwave is lying about the human's memory or, if Soundwave is correct, and that the human had not witnesses the entire process. Knowing that belaboring the point won't change the results, Megatron decides to move on to how the errors in the information can be corrected.

"You said the human fought back?" questions Megatron.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," replies Soundwave. "He attempted to force other, non-important information to the forefront."

"Could Soundwave have not gotten all the information he thought he did?" sneers Starscream. "Maybe the human was better than Soundwave?"

Growling at the insult, Soundwave doesn't turn to look at the second in command.

"Soundwave, send out Laserbeak," says Megatron, enjoying the strife cause by Starscream's comment. "I am curious to see if the boy was able to hold out."

"As you command," replies Soundwave, before depressing the eject button.

A cassette slides out of Soundwave's chest compartment and transforms into the Decepticon Laserbeak. Landing on Soundwave's shoulder, the mini Decepticon waits for instructions.

"Find the human boy," says Megatron. "We need to ascertain if the boy kept information from Soundwave. Return with your findings."

Nodding his head, Laserbeak takes off to search for the boy. Knowing Soundwave as he did, Megatron knew that the communication officer would be angry over the thought that the Decepticon leader would suspect that Soundwave had failed in his mission.

"Starscream," says Megatron. "For once, use your worthless scientist skills and look over the data on the weapon. See if you can figure out what's missing."

"Probably a good thing you're sending out Laserbeak then," says Thundercracker, laughing.

Sneering at Thundercracker, Starscream leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's right! I am back to working on this story. I had to put this story on the back burner for a while, since I didn't know where I wanted to take "Weapon". Whenever I write a story, I let the story flow in the direction it wants...if that makes sense. This story just didn't want to flow and I didn't want to force out chapters and disappoint readers. I hope you enjoy. **_

Chapter 7

Deciding to check out the closet human town to where the battle took place, Laserbeak flew over a small town of 10,000 fragile, organic creatures that the Autobots seems to care so much for. Scanning for known Autobot signals, Laserbeak quickly finds one. Heading toward the signal, the mini Decepticon flies over a human hospital. Zeroing in on where the signal is coming from, the mechanical condor lands near a window.

Inside the hospital room, Spike is resting in a bed. Bandages on his shoulders, sensors on his chest to monitor heart beat, and an IV in his left hand, Spike seems to be sleeping. Standing near the bed, Bumblebee and Sparkplug, Spike's father, are talking with the doctor.

"We won't know how bad the damage is until Spike wakes up," says the doctor, placing a comforting hand on Sparkplug's shoulder. "There could be brain damage that we don't know about."

"What do you know?" asks Sparkplug, glancing toward the bed and his son.

"First and second degree burns on his shoulders and some of his ribs are fractured," replies the doctor. "That should heal in a few weeks, providing he rests."

Nodding his head, Sparkplug moves away from the doctor and walks over to his son's bed.

"I need to check on my other patients. If you need anything, there is a button by the bed," says the doctor, before turning and leaving the room.

Watching the doctor leave, Bumblebee walks up to the bed and stands on the other side, near the window. Shrinking back from the glass, Laserbeak continues to spy.

"I should report to Optimus," says the little yellow Autobot.

Nodding his head again, Sparkplug continues to stare down at his son while Bumblebee leaves the room. A minute goes by, then two before Sparkplug sighs and sits down in a chair near the bed. Resting his arms on the edge of the bed, Sparkplug puts his head down on his folded arms.

"Dad?"

Raising his head, Sparkplug looks at his son.

"Spike? How do you feel?" asks the father.

"Where am I?" asks Spikes, blinking and slowly moving his head from side to side looking around the room.

"You're in a hospital," says Sparkplug, laying a hand on his son's arm, shifting between patting Spike's arm and giving the arm a gentle squeeze. "You were hurt."

"Hurt?" replies Spike, frowning.

"What do you remember?" asks Sparkplug, not knowing that the Decepticon spy is recording the conversation.

"Megatron wanted to know how to build the...the..." says Spike, but stops when he notices Bumblebee enter the room. "Bumblebee?"

"Thank Cybertron, you're awake," replies the small Autobot, moving toward the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," replies the boy. "My head hurts."

Reaching over, Sparkplug presses the call button for the nurse's station.

"Spike," says Sparkplug. "You said Megatron wanted to know something?"

"He knew I watched Wheeljack build the Disruptor," answers Spike, as a nurse enters the room.

"Good evening," says the nurse, with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," replies Spike, glancing between the nurse, his father, and his friend. "My head hurts and it's hurts to breath."

"You have cracked ribs," replies the nurse. Taking a pen light, she shines it in his eyes, checking the pupils. Noting that the eyes were reacting to the light, she smiles at Spike. "Do you know where you are?"

"My dad said I'm in a hospital," answers the boy.

"Yes," replies the nurse. "Your...friend," nodding her head toward Bumblebee, "brought you in a few hours ago."

Nodding his head, then frowning, Spikes sighs before closing his eyes.

"Spike?" asks his father. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, Dad," replies Spike. Raising his right hand, he rubs his fingers at his temple. "And my head still hurts."

"Let me get the doctor," says the nurse, with another smile, before leaving the room.

"The nurse is gone, son."

Nodding his head once, Spike keeps his eyes closed.

"Spike?" says Bumblebee.

"Yeah?" asks Spike, opening his eyes and glances toward his friend.

"What did Megatron want to know about the Disruptor?" asks Bumblebee.

"How to build one," replies Spike, closing his eyes again.

"I need to tell Optimus," says the Autobot.

"Spike needs to rest," says Sparkplug. "He can answer questions later."

Nodding his head, Bumblebee leaves the room to contact his leader. As the Autobot leaves the room, Sparkplug turns his attention back to his son and doesn't notice as a shadow moves away from the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Laserbeak quickly returns to the Decepticon base. After the battle with the Autobots, when the human was rescued, the Decepticons had returned to their underwater base. The temporary base worked for a staging area, but it did not have the defensibility that the permanent base had. Also, the main base had the supplies needed for making the Disruptor. Laserbeak knew that Starscream was already at work, studying the information Soundwave had on the weapon and seeing where the information was missing. The Decepticon spy, while loyal to Megatron, was more loyal to Soundwave and felt that the communications officer should be second. He wanted the Decepticons to win, but he wanted Soundwave, not Starscream, to be responsible for that win.

Entering the underwater base, Laserbeak flies through the halls, searching for Soundwave. Detecting the older, larger Decepticon in the audience chamber, the mechanical condor flies into the large room. Spotting Soundwave immediately, Laserbeak turns into its cassette form and slips into Soundwave. Replaying the conversation that the spy listened to, Soundwave is quiet for a moment.

"Well?" demands Megatron, who happened to be in the same room as the communication officer when Laserbeak returned.

"The boy is at a human hospital near the temporary base," summarizes Soundwave. "He told the yellow Autobot that you want information on the Disruptor."

"That means the Autobots will start to work on a device to counteract the Disruptor,"says Megatron, furious that the schematics for the Disruptor were missing important information and even more furious that his second had yet to deal with it. "That fool Starscream might figure it out just in time for the device to be useless."

Knowing the Decepticon leader was not truly speaking to him, Soundwave says nothing. Soundwave, having worked with Megatron for a long time, knew that the first one to speak was often the one Megatron took his frustrations out on.

"Would another search of the human's mind get me the information I want?" demands Megatron.

"Unknown," replies Soundwave. "Another scan of the human's mind would be required."

"How many Autobots were with the human?" demands the Decepticon leader.

"Laserbeak only detected the small, yellow one," replies Soundwave.

"Send Laserbeak back out," states the Decepticon leader. "Find out if the human still knows how to make the weapon."

"As you command," replies Soundwave, pushing the eject button.

…...

"How are you feeling?"

Opening his eyes, Spike looks at the women in the doorway to his room. A beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyed woman in a blue jumpsuit. She walks into the room and up to the bed.

"Hey, Beautiful," replies Spike, giving a weak smile.

Leaning down, she kisses Spike on the lips. "Seriously, Spike, how do you feel?" asks Carly.

"It seems to be the question of the day," says Spike.

Raising a brow, Carly says nothing.

"My chest hurts. Doctor said I have a few cracked ribs. My head hurts too. That might be from Soundwave," confesses Spike. "Did you drive yourself or did someone bring you here?"

"Ironhide came to me after the battle and told me. He drove me here," replies Carly. Laying her hand on Spike's wrist, she gives it a gentle squeeze. "What happened?"

"Rumble grabbed me. Megatron knew about the Disruptor and knew that I had seen Wheeljack put the whole thing together. He wanted to know how to make one," he answers. "When I refused, Soundwave took it from my mind."

"Took?" asks Carly.

"Yeah," says Spike, with a nod. "Soundwave did it once before. You remember Chip, right?" Carly nods. "Megatron wanted some information that Chip had and, when Chip refused, Soundwave just took it from his brain. I tried fighting Soundwave, thinking of useless information, but it didn't work. Now, Megatron knows how to make the Disruptor."

"You did the best you could," replies his fiancee.

"It wasn't enough," says Spike.

…...

Out on the window still, Laserbeak spies on the two humans, recording everything they say. Detecting an Autobot signal, Laserbeak glances down to the parking area as a yellow VW pulls up next to a red mini-van. Seconds later, the two cars transform into the Autobots Bumblebee and Ironhide.

Quickly, the Decepticon analyzes the situation of his location to where the Autobots are and realizes that, if the Autobots look up to the window, he will be spotted. Laserbeak knows he cannot fly away without attracting more attention, so he transforms into a cassette and lays flat on the window still.

…...

For a second, Bumblebee notices movement around the window of Spike's room, but when he looks, he sees nothing. Turning back to the older Autobot, Bumblebee checks in.

"Optimus said I could stay here, with Spike, until he's able to leave the hospital," says the smaller Autobot.

"I just brought Carly in," replies Ironhide. "She was going to drive herself, but I said I would do it. Humans don't always make the best decisions when they're upset."

Nodding his head, Bumblebee glances toward the hospital again. "I want to get inside. I will see you back at base."

"Later, Bee," replies Ironhide, as he transforms back into the mini-van and leaves the hospital parking lot.

As Bumblebee enters the hospital, the Decepticon spy scans the area for Autobot signals. Detecting only the one signal of the Autobot that entered the human building, Laserbeak transforms and continues to spy on the humans inside.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: _**Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bumblebee was used to being the smallest Autobot, but whenever he was around humans, it made him realized he wasn't the smallest being in the Universe. Moments after entering the human hospital, the yellow scout found himself outside of Spike's room. Knocking gently, the Autobot enters the room.

"Hey, Bumblebee," says Carly, turning to look over her shoulder. Sitting on the edge of Spike's bed, she keeps her hand on Spike's wrist.

"Hi, Carly," replies the Autobot, as he scans Spike. "Hi, Spike. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," says Spike, shrugging his shoulders. "Did you tell Optimus about the Disruptor?"

"Yes," replies the Autobot, moving into the room and stopping near the bed. Noticing movement near the window, the Autobot turns his attention and studies the window.

"Bee?"

Turning away from the window, the yellow scout stares at his friend. _My sensors are not wrong. There is movement near the window._

"Bee?" asks Spike again, noticing his friend being distracted by the window. Glancing toward the window, Spike sees nothing.

Going on what his sensors are telling him, even though he doesn't see what could be triggering them, Bumblebee realizes that there must be someone or something trying to hide from detection. _It could be Decepticons, but they got the plans. But Optimus said Soundwave was under a lot of fire. Maybe the information was damaged?_

Over their years of friendship, Bumblebee knew that there might be times when he would need to warn his friend, but speech may not be an option. They shared hand signal, clenching and releasing a hand, was agreed upon between the two of them. Both were able to do the hand gesture.

"Bumblebee? Is something wrong with your hand?" asks Carly, noticing the hand gesture before Spike.

Jerking his eyes away from the window, Spike looks at Bumblebee's hand and notes the gesture. Raising his gaze to his friend's optic sensor, Spike barely nods. "Did you hurt yourself in my rescue?" asks Spike. _Why is Bumblebee using the gesture?_

Glancing down at his hand and frowning, Bumblebee stops the motion. "I will have Ratchet look at it as soon as possible."

Moving around the bed, Bumblebee places himself between the bed where the two humans are and the window. "Did the Doctor say when you could leave?"

"Maybe tomorrow," replies Spike. Raising a hand, he rubs at his temple. "The Doctor doesn't like that the headaches haven't stopped."

"Well, after what Soundwave did, I'm not surprised you still are having headaches," replies Carly.

"Are you going to rest at the base?" asks Bumblebee, not wanting to talk about the Disruptor or the attack.

Figuring his friend mentioned the Autobot base for a reason, Spike shrugs. "It might be nice to have company while I rest."

"I'll check with Optimus about you staying at the base," says Bumblebee. Activating his communication system, Bumblebee waits till he hears a Autobot answer.

"Base."

"Prowl," replies Bumblebee. "I'm with Spike and Carly."

"How is he?" asks the other Autobot.

"He's doing better," replies the scout. "I was wondering if, when he leaves the hospital, could he recover at the base?"

"You know that's a question for Optimus," replies Prowl. "But I doubt he will have a problem with it."

"Sounds good," replies Bumblebee before ending the communication. "Umm, Carly, could you check with the Doctor to see when Spike can leave?"

"Sure," replies the young woman. Slipping off the bed, she exits the room.

"Bee?" asks Spike, as soon as the door shuts.

"So, you don't know how to make the Disruptor any more?" asks Bumblebee.

Hearing the statement in the question, Spike nods his head. "It looks like Soundwave damaged my short-term memory. But it doesn't matter, right?"

"What do you mean?" asks Bumblebee.

"I mean, Wheeljack must be mostly done creating something to defeat the Disruptor?" says Spike.

"Nearly done," agrees Bumblebee.

Hearing a knock at the door, Carly enters the room. "I couldn't find the Doctor, but the nurse said she would ask as soon as the Doctor is available."

"Sounds good," replies Bumblebee, glancing once more at his friend.

…...

Deciding he had enough information, Laserbeak transforms and leaves the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Returning to the Decepticon base, Laserbeak quickly finds Soundwave. Transforming into a cassette, Laserbeak slips into Soundwave. Within moments of the spy joining with the larger Decepticon, the mechanical condor reports what he overheard. Nodding his head, Soundwave immediately seeks out Megatron. Finding him in the command room, Soundwave enters the room and waits for Megatron to acknowledge him.

"Report," barks Megatron. Already in a foul mood, since he had checked in with Starscream about the Disruptor to find the second-in-command still wasn't finished, Megatron knew he wasn't going to hear anything that will improve his mood.

"Laserbeak has returned," says Soundwave. "The human reports damage to his memory."

"So, getting the missing information from the human won't be an option," snarls Megatron.

"Furthermore, the yellow Autobot reports the Autobot scientist has nearly completed a device to counteract the Disruptor should we complete one," finishes Soundwave.

"Tell Starscream to stop wasting time," growls Megatron.

Nodding his head, Soundwave turns to leave the command room.

"And Soundwave," says Megatron.

Stopping, the communication officer turns back to the leader of the Decepticons.

"I won't forget your failure," says the leader.

Nodding his head, Soundwave leaves the command room.

…...

The following day, Bumblebee drives Spike to the Autobot base.

"Bee?" asks Spike, as they pull into the base.

"Yes, Spike?" replies the Autobot.

"At the hospital yesterday, I lied about my short-term memory," says Spike, opening the door and getting out of the yellow VW Bug. Shutting the door, Spike steps away from the Autobot. A moment later, Bumblebee transforms into his robotic mode. "I mean, my memory of Soundwave taking the plans from my mind is still fuzzy, but I still remember all the plans on how to build the Distruptor."

"When I arrived at the hospital yesterday, I saw movement near your hospital window. And when I arrived in your room, I noticed the movement again," replies Bumblebee.

"That's why you used the signal," says Spike. "Do you think it was a Decepticon?"

Turning to face his friend, Bumblebee stares down at him. Though Spike was feeling good enough to leave the hospital, the young Autobot could still detect the pale skin color and apparent weakness from his friend.

"Optimus said Soundwave was under a lot of fire when he rejoined the Decepticons after he...attacked you. Knowing that and seeing movement, I decided to err on the side of caution," replies Bumblebee.

"You put yourself between me and the window," says Spike. "Don't think I didn't notice."

"If it was a Decepticon, he would need to go through me before getting to you," replies Bumblebee.

Nodding his head, Spike starts to walk further into the base with his friend at his side.

THE END

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The story is finished and I will admit, the ending isn't what I originally planned. I thought about making the story much longer – perhaps the Decepticons attacking the hospital with Soundwave attempting to get the rest of the plans from Spike, etc, etc – but I decided to end the story instead. Maybe I will return to the story and re-work it one day. But for now, Weapon is done. **_


End file.
